thedatnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 40 - Two Timing Two-Times
Opening Text "Well, consider me impressed. They made it. Well...Some of them did. is your favorite still around? To think, this all started with: Krag yelling...Quigley charging..Alex stabbing...Leera in #Leeraland...And Markus doing...whatever. 40 episodes later...Only a few are left. Don't worry...There's a chance...More will go...A Kragmas Miracle! Dragons and Things. When Last We Met "You’re all back in Anderley, Tony, Edwyne, and Azara. Nelly’s gone. You never found her after the battle with the voracious reptilian beast in the back of Mendeleve’s cart. Maybe she ran, maybe she’s dead. Maybe she was in on this whole thing with Johan Mendeleve from the start. In the back room of The Swift Kick you’re sitting in a circle of chairs with Tall Henry. He does not look happy. He’s holding a turtle shell in one hand, looking at it in deep contemplation. Then he looks up at you guys and opens his mouth to speak. Tall Henry: “So, today’s exercise is about communication. Whoever has the shell, gets to speak. And the rest of us will work on opening up our ears and letting our mouths rest. I’m gonna start with you Tony. It’s important to know this is a safe space, and we aren’t judging today. So when I pass you the shell, you should feel safe to tell me, in your words WHAT THE FFFFFF... “ ''Tall Henry'''' grips the shell very hard and you’re almost certain he’s going to shatter it in his hands. Then he relaxes.'' “What happened when you met with Mr. Mendeleve?” And then he passes you the turtle shell. Jim: And you have to talk now. You have to say words. I threw it to you. Krag: It's not time now? Jim: No. It's time. You can do it now. Tony: Da Bears! No. Look. All I can say is that we were two-timed. That's it. Plain and simple. Bamboozled. I didn't see it coming. The guy was a pushover. He was wearing spectacles, had a goofy beard. There's no excuse. But I'll tell you one thing. The guy at the Sweet Bee is dead. He knew. Jim: Tall Henry seems to consider your words for a long moment and then he speaks again. "Well, I don't like to see problems. I like to find solutions. And my solution to this very unfortunate turn of events is to recover our losses from Mr. Mendeleve. Seeing as how things went recently, I would like to set you up for success by sending along some seasoned members of the organization." As he mentions this he turns to two other people in the room. He says, "Meet Lara and Ma...Mo..." Moldaron: "Moldaron". Tall Henry: "Yes. Yes. They will be accompanying you to see that this operation goes more smoothly than your last one. Now, Tony, your work is valued and you are an important member of this organization. You should know that you’ll always have a position here that fits the level of competence you demonstrate in your work. To the others, I feel compelled to remind you that everybody gets One. And you’ve had yours. If you can fix this debacle, we will consider ourselves even. And if you cannot, or if you are found to be working against the organization in some way, then my associates here Lara and Ma..Mo" Moldaron: "Mol-dar-on." Tall Henry: "Yes, yes, you as well. They are instructed to terminate our relationship. And I do explicitly mean that they will kill you. Now get out there and find Mr. Mendeleve, the merchandise, the money. You can start by asking our friend from The Sweet Bee if he knows what Mr. Mendeleve was up to.” Jim: At this ''Tall Henry'''' tosses the turtle shell onto the floor and leaves the room. What do you do?" '' Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Sponsors & Prizes * Elderwood Academy - Dragons and Things Hex Chest Dice Box Trivia * Episode 40 - Two Timing Two-Times is the second episode of the Villains Arc Episodes. * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Villains Episodes